Troopers Mob
The Troopers '''were founded in October 2009 when four evicted Commandos females met up with five Whiskers roving males. At first Yara and Nugget established dominance over the group, however Yara was overthrown by her litter-mate sister Sera. She was lost three months later and Yara re-assumed dominance once again until her death in early 2012. Sera held dominance unchallenged for another year. Daminant Pair When the group first formed Nugget assumed male dominance without much difficulty, however Yara and Sera fought hard till Yara came out on top. In December 2010 Sera overthrew Yara holding dominance for three months till she lost dominance to her sister. Yara re-established dominance and remained the dominant female until she was taken by a predator. Sera, still in the group, seized dominance unchallenged. He early 2013 she was predated leaving Yara's daughter Gypsy as the new dominant female. Current Members The Troopers have 31 members as of March 2013. Gypsy (VTPF009) '''Dominant Female Nugget (VWM123) Dominant Male Scooter (VTPM002) Scooper (VTPM003) Booster (VTPM004) Twisters (VTPM005) Hurricane (VTPM006) Gothic (VTPM0007) Punker (VTPM008) Emo (VTPF010) Sean (VTPM011) Shear (VTPF012) Samatha (VTPF013) Neko (VTPM015) Conchita (VTPF016) Janessa (VTPF017) Asura (VTPF018) VTPF020 VTPF021 VTPM022 VTPM023 VTPF024 VTPF025 VTPM026 VTPF027 VTPF028 VTPF029 VTPM030 VTPP031 VTPP032 VTPP033 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Troopers. Yara (VCDF036) Sera (VCDF038) Cho (VCDF040) Kili (VCDF041) Nugget (VWM123) Juno (VWM125) Marico (VWM126) Sabota (VWM128) Savuka (VWM129) Blooper (VTPF001) Scooter (VTPM002) Scooper (VTPM003) Booster (VTPM004) Twisters (VTPM005) Hurricane (VTPF006) Gothic (VTPM0007) Punker (VTPM008) Gypsy (VTPF009) Emo (VTPF010) Samatha (VTPF011) Shear (VTPF012) Sean (VTPM013) Neko (VTPM015) Conchita (VTPF016) Janessa (VTPF017) Asura (VTPF018) VTPM019 VTPF020 VTPF021 VTPM022 VTPM023 VTPF024 VTPF025 VTPM026 VTPF027 VTPF028 VTPF029 VTPM030 VTPP031 VTPP032 VTPP033 Rivals The Troopers main rivals are the Barbarians and for a year they were the Troopers only rivals. Then the Gangsters and Ragnarok from a small terrirtoy near the Trooper becoming their new rivals. Their new main rivals are the Warriors who formed on their territory. History October 2009: '''Yara, Sera, Cho and Kili teamed up with Nugget, Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka. Nugget became the dominant male. '''November 2009: '''Yara became the dominant female. Sera aborted. Cho was pregnant. Juno and Sabota went roving. '''December 2009: '''Yara was pregnant. Cho aborted. Sera, Cho and Kili were evicted. Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. '''January 2010: Yara gave birth to Booster, Scooter, Scooper and Blooper. February 2010: Juno and Sabota went roving. March 2010: Cho was pregnant. Juno and Marico went roving. One encounter with Barbarians April 2010: Cho gave birth to Twister and Hurrican. May 2010: Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. June 2010: Kili aborted. Juno went roving. July 2010: Sera aborted. Yara was pregnant. Kili and Cho were Last Seen. One encounter with Barbarian. August 2010: Yara baorted but quickly became pregnant again. Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. September 2010: Yara was pregnant. Sera was evicted. Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka went roving. October 2010: Yara gave birth to Punker, Emo, Gothic and Gyspy. November 2010: '''One encounter with the Barbarians. '''December 2010: Yara aborted. Sera overthrew Yara and became the new dominant female. January 2011: '''Sera was pregnant. Yara was evicted. One encounter with Ragnarok. '''February 2011: Sera gave birth to Shear, Sean and Samatha. March 2011: '''Sera was overthrown by Yara who became the dominant female again. Sabota and Savuka went roving. '''April 2011: '''Juno, Sabota and Savuka went roving. '''May 2011: Yara aborted. Sera, Cho and Kili were evicted. Juno, Sabota and Blooster went roving. Two encounters with Warriors. June 2011: '''Kili and Cho died of TB. Juno went roving. '''July 2011: One encouter with the Warriors. August 2011: Yara was pregnant. Sera and Blooper was evicted. One encounter with Ragnarok. Booster and Scooter went roving. September 2011: Yara gave birth to VTPF014, Neko, Conchita and Janessa October 2011: Juno, Marico, Sabota, Savuka, Boster, Scooter, Sooper went roving. One encounter with Ragnarok. November 2011: Blooper was pregnant. One encounter with the Warriors. December 2011: VTPF014 was predated. Blooper aborted. Booster, Scooter, Scooper, Sean and Sammy went roving. Two encounters with Ragnarok. January 2012: '''Yara and Sera were pregnant. Sera, Blooper and Hurrican were evicted. Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka left the group and formed the Jackalope. '''Febaury 2012: '''Emo aborted. Yara gave birth to and Asura and VTPM019. Two encounters with Warriors and one with Ragnarok. '''March 2012: '''Yara and VTPM019 were predated. Sera became the dominant female again. Scooter, Booster, Scooper, Sean, Sammy, Punker and Gothic went roving. One encounter with Jackalope. '''April 2012: '''Sera and Blooper were both pregnant. Blooper and Emo were evicted.Booster, Scooter, Sean, Punker and Gothic went roving. '''May 2012: Sera lost her litter. Blooper gave birth to VTPF020, VTPF021 and VTPM022. One encounter with Warriors. June 2012: Emo aborted. Two encounters with Warriors and one with Jackalope. July 2012: Booster, Scooter and Twister went roving. One encounter with Jackalope. August 2012: '''Sera was pregnant. Blooper, Emo, Gypsy and Samatha were evicted. Scooter, Scooper and Booster left the group and formed the '''September 2012: '''Sera gave birth to VTPM023, VTPF024, VTPF025 and VTPM026. '''October 2012: '''Emo was pregnant. Booster, Scooter, Scooper, Twister, Hurrican Punker, Gothic and Sean went roving. '''November 2012: '''Sera aborted but quickly became pregnant again. Emo gave birt to VTPF027, VTPF028, VTPF029 and VTPM030. '''Decemver 2012: Sera was pregnant. Blooper, Emo, Gypsy, Shear and Samatha were evicted. Janaury 2013: Sera gave birth to VTP031, VTP032 and VTP033. February 2013: '''Scooter, Scooper, Booster, Twister, Huccircan, Punker and Gothic sent roving. '''March 2013: Sera was predated. Gypsy became the dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs